The Davis Girls: Responsibility
by Batelita
Summary: Another One shot of the The Davis Girlsseries.. my take to Sam and Kristina coming back home.. enjpy! please feedback! more to come!


**A/N**:this was written a few weeks ago but had problems putting this up... was written basied on the episode when Sam broght back Krissy home. this is my version of things, please leave feedback! thanks and enjoy!

**The Davis Girls: Responsibility**

"This accident wasn't some minor fender bender. A baby died. Died, mom" Said the memories of losing her own baby start to flow back, as she took a deep breath and kept going.

" Sonny and Claudia are gonna have to live with that for the rest of their lives, just like I do everyday since my baby girl died .Krissy needs to own up her covering them up doesn't u think what could have happen if Carly hasn't found Claudia in time?? god almost a year ago I could have died just because I was in a hit and run and left to did everything you could to find the responsible to have him own his mistake, why Krissy is any different?"

"The case is close, there isn't any point in talking about this anymore, girls please go to your rooms and get ready for bed its late".

As the girls went off to the rooms Sam tries again to put some sense into her mother.

"Mom, how can Krissy learn from her mistakes if you don't let her to?"

"I know what I'm doing Sam"

"No you don't mom.i have been in the bad road for too long time in my by making mistakes and not taking where that got me? Nothing.i love Krissy and I don't want her to get forther needs to own her back and let her act like nothing happened isn't good at yoyr teaching her is that she can do all themes she wants because later she can come to you and you will fix it for and e both know that doesn't work like that" said Sam.

"I know Sam, but what else can I do? I need to help her deal with all of this and by adding more to her plate will just be worse"

"I not even punishing her is her talk with Sonny or even help you with your pro bono work since she is the reason you need to do this in the first place"

"I don't know is too much for me to handel right now".

"Mom, there isn't a day that I don't think of my a few months she could have been 5 years you imagine that?" as a little tear snuck out of Sam's eye"

"Sam…" As Alexis walked closer to Sam.

"Please don't mom, let me finish" as Sam walked back from her.

"Playing around with Molly and Krissy, but she isn't here and I have to leave with I was hit last year, I almost to talk about the fact it took me months to get rid of that stupid Monica did own up to her mistake and I forgave her.i promise you that if Kristina will own up hers and talk with Sonny and Claudia she will feel much one upon a time you said to me I need to own my mistake, it's time you live on your word".

"Sam. she just got back home.i can't do this right now".

"Of course you can't have to take care of her mess first.i'm sorry I even bother.i just hope you won't be sorry of this later" as she get closer to the door.

"Sam please don't go!"

"Why not mom? It isn't like you actually listen to what I'm saying".

"I do you need to understand me too."

"Understand what mom?" said Sam.

"If she says anything it will hurt her future"

"But if she doesn't acknowledge her mistake hw can she take responsibility for HER mistake? That doesn't help her at all". Said sam as she started to get frustrated.

"Sam, please leave it like that.i will handel it as I want to"

"Whatever mom" as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Sam, just don't.i hate fighting with you.i don't like this"

I don't like this either mom but it buges me when you don't listen.

"I do listen to you Sam" said Alexis as she notice that something else was bothering Sam.

"No you don't, u didn't the last time I told you he was bad news…" Sam stopped talking.

"Who is bad news Sam?"

"Never mine that mom I better get going"

"No Sam" as Alexis grabbed Sam's hand and got her back and had them both sat on the couch.

"Please tell something happened to you in Mexico?"

"no" said Sam hoping she will be abletto avoidthe truth.

"Sam I can see it I your happened and I need to know what"

"It doesn't 's over already".

It isn't over, I can see that it still bother you.i'm her for can tell me" as she came closer to Sam and hugged her.

"I'm here for you" she whispered to her.

"When I was about to find Michael and Kristina he found me"

"Who found you?"

"That doesn't just made sure I didn't get to run away and held me at gun point and…" as Sam stopped again.

"And what Sam, please tell me".

As Sam took a deep breath and kept going "Sold me to this guy… he…" Sam couldn't say wanted to avoid it just like she did with Jason and Kristina but she couldn't fool her mother.

"I got away somehow" As Sam started to sob.

Alexis knew there was more to this but she was afraid to realize what she thinks is someone hurt her knew this wasn't the right time, that they will have the time later on to talk about this. she just wanted to huge Sam.

As Alexis just did that when she rocked Sam reassuring her that everything will be just fine.

"I love you baby girl" as Alexis felt sadness and anger at the same time for Sam.

"I love you too mom" As she fell asleep in Alexis arms.

Alexis slowly put Sam on the couch as she put her feet up and put a blanket over.

"Sweet dreams baby" as she place a small kiss on Sam's forehead, put off the lights and gone to sleep too.


End file.
